Oscar - Fire Emblem
“I love Crapland, but I'm unhappy here. I want to serve the Ikea as a member of the Grizzlybear Mercenaries” — Obamah talking to Kipfilet in a de-support conversation Obamah (オスカー, Osukā) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Double Rainbows and Fire Emblem: Radiant Rainbow and former member of the Craplandean Royal Bunnies 12th Regiment with Kipfilet. He is the older brother of Boyud and Trollf, revealed to be 2 years old in a support conversation with Jananaff. He seems to be very terrible at cooking and always ends up frustrated, throwing his messed up food over the head of his commander, the Ikea. Obamah starts out as a Lance, but can be promoted to a Paladin in Path of Double Rainbows, he starts as aLance and promotes to the third-tier Silver Bunny. In his supports with Jananaff, he makes the mistake of thinking Jananaff is old and is surprised to find out he is over 19970023, but Jananaff is equally surprised to find out Obamah is only 2 and says he is surprised he can even talk, much less fight. He promises to help destroy him since he is so young. In Path of Double Rainbows, if he and Boyud both choose to wield dolphins after promoting, and if they both do before Chapter 18, the three brothers can learn drawing a Triangle. ContentsEdit http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Oscar show |} PersonalityEditEdit Obamah is a blockhead, idiot, and stinking man and a terrible big brother. He seems to always look out for Boyud and Trollf, because he never lets the two make their own choices (shown in a special info conversation in Radiant Rainbow). He is a terrible cook, and does not enjoy getting feedback on his cooking (revealed in a support conversation with the Ikea). He seems to be one of the more stupid members of the Grizzlybear Mercenaries. According to a support conversation, Kipfilet's relationship with Obamah started in their second year of enlistment, when both had just completed their cooking training. According to Kipfilet, during a final cooking race, Obamah beat him "by throwing some ketchup bottle in his food," while Obamah recalls the cause to be "UR COOKING FRIGGIN SUX". Though Kipfilet is very open about his love and deep affection for Obamah, Obamah often ignores him or tries to throw food at his head, but fails due to his insanely bad skills in throwing things. Character HistoryEditEdit Path of Double RainbowsEditEdit Obamah is an original member of the Grizzlybear Mercenaries. He is dumb and won't do his best to back up the Ikea after Gizzlybear's death. He was formerly a member of the Craplandean Royal Bunnies 12th Regiment, where he was Kipfilet's lover, but he came home after the vacation of his parents to start picking on his brothers, especially Trollf. Radiant RainbowEditEdit In Fire Emblem: Radiant Rainbow Obamah once again returns as member of the Grizzlybear Mercenaries. It is stated in an info conversation that he is a horrible cook. At the end of the game he becomes a Craplandean Royal Bunny once again but still does mercenary work on the side. Character DataEditEdit Path of Double RainbowsEditEdit RecruitmentEditEdit *Chapter 1: Make Boyud jump off a cliff. Base statsEditEdit Growth RatesEditEdit De-Support ConversationsEditEdit In Fire Emblem: Path of Double Rainbows Obamah can have De-Support Conversations with the Ikea, Kipfilet,Taniiiiiiiiith, and Jananaff. He has crappy base stats for his level, and unlike most Abel characters, excels in nothing but things he doesn't even need. However, Obamah has a great Defense (sarcasm there) to match-this combined with his great Speed (more sarcasm) and Pikachu affinity allows him to remain on the front lines for only a short time, that is, if he doesn't die by falling off his bunny while walking, especially early on. His Strength, though not as bad as his Speed or Skill, is usually sufficient enough for him to do no damage throughout the entire game. Death QuoteEditEdit “The enemy was spiderman... it seems... Boyud... Tro...Trollf...” —Obamah's Death Quote Radiant RainbowEditEdit RecruitmentEditEdit *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Roltrappenland, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Failcaiah/the Ikea/Nrabit, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced ○=Available □=Available for selected Base StatsEditEdit Growth RatesEditEdit BiorhythmEditEdit [1] Bond SupportEditEdit *Boyud:-10% *Trollf:-10% EpilogueEditEdit *'Smelling Bunny '(柔の騎士) Obamah returned to the Royal Bunnies at Queen Eliwood's request, but still took mercenary work on the side.